


Mutant Spider-Man

by Cornholio4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X Men
Genre: Anti Accords, Anti Sokovia Accords, Anti irondad, Captain America: Civil War AU, Drabble, Mutant Peter Parker, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Oneshot, Oneshot drabble, Team Captain America, anti tony stark, kind of, not too much bashing but sill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Peter is a Mutant and studying at the Xavier Institute when Tony Stark comes to recruit him. See what transpires.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Kitty Pryde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Mutant Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II-Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aragorn_II-Elessar).
  * Inspired by [And the [Prop-Tony] Tropes Just Keep On Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700563) by [Gibbs_yeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbs_yeah/pseuds/Gibbs_yeah). 



Peter Parker had been a young child when he first realised that he had powers; it was the week after going to the Stark Expo with Uncle Ben and Aunt May when he was walking on the walls as well as his strength, speed and agility was pretty much superhuman. It freaked them out even if Peter found it cool. They encouraged him to keep it hidden and focus on his students and his science passion.

It was cool to feel like he could be a Superhero one day just like Iron Man; especially with more Superheroes coming out like Thor, Hulk and Captain America (Uncle Ben used to tell him stories when he was younger and had even taken him to the Captain America Exhibit at the Smithsonian when they had managed to get a holiday to Washington) and the founding of the Avengers.

Then came the night when he came across a robber at the store and didn’t know whether to help with his powers but then he had learned the same robber had killed his Uncle Ben... Putting together a makeshift homemade suit and his Web-Shooters and webbing he invented; he started going out as a crime fighter and by the name of Spider-Man.

Aunt May had realised quickly but understood what Peter was feeling; feeling like he could have saved his Uncle Ben. He felt that if he had the power to help but didn’t then the bad stuff that follows would be on him.

Soon enough it came to the attention of certain people; a representative of the Xavier Institute came to them and revealed that Peter’s powers were the result of a mutation called the X-Gene. They created people with powers and these ‘Mutants’ were unknown to the public at the time and the school was founded by the headmaster Professor Charles Xavier to help students control and use their powers.

Peter transferred to the Institute and was allowed to go out as Spider-Man though they Institute had made him a new better more advanced suit. Apparently they had practice as the Institute had their own secret team of Superheroes to discretely take care of Mutant related incidents.

While keeping in touch with his best friend Ned Leed and his Aunt May; Peter had felt at home in the school in no time and was happy that he no longer had to hide his powers. It was pretty much an open secret at the school that Peter was Spider-Man and they kept it within the school. He had gained friends in Kitty Pryde, Allison Blaire and Kurt Wagner; the other two began teasing Peter and Kitty when they had noticed how close they had gotten.

The students were made aware at the Ultron Incident at Sokovia about the culmination of years of the world governments trying to regulate Superhumans and the Avengers in the Sokovia Accords. The students were made aware of the fear and danger of what the Accords could lead to about Enhanced Individuals and Mutants being registered, put to risk and maybe even rounded up.

Peter was afraid to go out as Spider-Man after that but swallowed his nerves; especially when he read that Tony Stark was supporting the Accords and it hurt that one of his childhood heroes was supporting a set of accords that could lead to big trouble for those with powers like himself.

Peter after class was called the Professor Xavier’s office and found to his surprise that there was Tony Stark who said he was there to talk about the September Foundation that they discussed. Professor Xavier raised an eyebrow and noticed Peter’s nervousness and cluelessness about what Tony was talking about.

As Tony was asking for a private word with Peter, Peter then felt Professor Xavier talking to him in his mind:

“I will be listening and will take action if needed Peter so don’t worry; while I always give people a chance before using my telepathy to learn their true motives, I just want to give him a chance to prove that he came here under goodwill. Don’t worry about a thing Peter.”

It was freaked out to learn that Professor Xavier had the powers to read and erase minds but the students and staff learned to get used to it; especially since Professor Xavier was a trusting idealistic nice man who they felt they could trust not to abuse it.

Tony and Peter came to an empty meeting room as Tony showed his hologram of the footage of Spider-Man and Peter tried to pass it up as computers but Tony wasn’t convinced. Tony talked about tracking him down to this boarding school and asking why Peter did this. Peter talked about wanting to help the little guy and if he doesn’t do the things he can do then the bad things that happens is on him.

Tony then talked about wanting to take him to Germany as well as wanting him to tell him where he got such a fancy suit; to which Peter protested that he was homework but Tony didn’t looked convinced at all. Peter then made Tony pause asking if this has something to do with the Accords.

Tony’s pause gave him the answer he needed and Peter then began saying that he can’t do anything directly or indirectly to say that he supports the Accords because he didn’t agree with them. Tony then began furiously calling him ignorant of the reality of the world as well as asking if his Aunt knew about it or if this school does.

Peter stood firm but Tony paused as if he was frozen like a statue. “You could have done that earlier Professor.” Peter said simply out loud.

“That I could have Peter but I wanted to see how you would react and I am most proud of how you conducted yourself. Don’t worry as I will erase all memory of this meeting or how he came to find you. I will leave a suggestion to erase the evidence he has of your identity. You can go back to your dorm now Peter.”

Peter then left as the security escorted the dazed Tony out; Peter now was disappointed that his second time seeing Tony Stark in person was like that. Well now he wanted to focus on asking out Kitty.

* * *

Tony was dazed and when he caught himself remembered that he was trying to recruit a new member of the squad to track down Rogers, Barnes and their supporters. However he couldn’t remember who it was or how he came to find him. He took a day to fully remember what he last remembered but was met with an angry call from Secretary Ross.

He had told his Avengers team that he would handle tracking them down but now the deadline Ross had gave him had caught up and so their trail was now dead cold; King T’Challa had tracked them down to an island after they had gotten a Quinjet. The news had hit that T’Challa had found there a tied up Helmut Zemo along with evidence that he was behind the UN bombing as well as the escape of Barnes. It was seen as vindication for Rogers and those of the Anti Accords crowd.

During the aftermath of it all; he had found a tape and a note from Rogers saying that he thinks that he deserves to see this footage but to remember that it was HYRA behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> An oneshot idea I had that was based on something that I read from Gibbs_Yeah. In the Snippet of chapter 13 of And the [Prop Tony] Tropes Just Keep on Coming but Tony tells the X Men that since he is a Mutant then he is now joining the X Men to replace his old team but they have to sign the Accords. Xavier made him forget all about him.


End file.
